Our co-pending application, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/777,336, filed Feb. 11, 2004, describes an advanced e-mail system with a number of new and advanced features. The e-mail system described therein obtains increased speed characteristics by organizing e-mails into specified kinds of queues formed within nonpersistent storage. Nonpersistent storage is much faster than disk storage, and hence this may substantially increase the I/O speed. In addition, the queues themselves may allow for more efficiency.
The system also describes various characteristics of load balancing and license authorization to improve the efficiency of sending emails. A detailed description is found in our co pending application, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.